The Broken Angel
by Fineeve1
Summary: Despues de un violento enfrentamiento con Mephiles the Dark, Sonic esta a punto de ser derrotado y hasta asesinado por el, pero un pequeño heroe tomara su lugar... Muerte- Angustia- dolor venganza - hermandad - Sonic & Tails
1. Voy a morir? Will I Die?

Capitulo 1 - Voy a Morir? - Will I die?

_  
Song Theme Break The Sword of Justice  
Yuki Kajiura

-

Sonic luchaba contra Mephiles.

…

La lucha había tomado un giro muy violento.

Mephiles: te rindes?  
Sonic: - Apenas voy calentando…  
Mephiles: En serio?, pues haré que te quemes en serio?  
Sonic: Inténtalo.

Sonic corrió velozmente hacia Mephiles y cuando estuvo a una distancia cercana a el, saltó y giro en su dirección.

Mephiles: parece que te haz equivocado de oponente…  
Donde se suponía que debía estar Mephiles, desaparecía una copia de el mismo.

Sonic: pero que demonios?

Mephiles apareció detrás de Sonic y de su mano comenzó a salir una neblina muy oscura.

Sonic al momento de voltear con Mephiles, le fue disparado un rayo en sus ojos.

Sonic: AAARGG! Grito en dolor…

Sonic comenzó a caer desde donde había saltado.

Un estruendo rugió con gran fuerza, y una columna de polvo se levantó en su lugar, impidiendo ver a aquel erizo azul que había colisionado, cuando esta se había disuelto por completo, Sonic pudo ser visible a los ojos de su enemigo.

Sonic yacía estrellado contra el suelo, restos de sangre cubrían sus ojos , su rostro y su cabeza, el comenzó a levantarse, su cuerpo temblaba, el dolor era inmensamente fuerte, pero aun así se mantuvo de pie, sangre salía lentamente de su mirada, la cual se veía perdida, Sonic intento enfocar a su enemigo o simplemente al lugar en donde se encontraba actualmente, pero no podía ver nada, estaba todo oscuro, entonces entendió…

Sonic: no… no puedo ver nada… estoy ciego…

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor debido a su ceguera, Sonic no pudo distinguir que Mephiles comenzaba a moverse de forma sigilosa y rápida hacia el.

Mephiles :/es hora de terminarte Sonic the hedgehog/

A su veloz paso, el siniestro Erizo comenzó a formar un halo de energía oscura que cada vez mas y mas tomaba gran tamaño.

Sonic extrañado de tanto silencio dijo furioso:

Sonic: Donde estas bastardo?

Sonic estaba indefenso, no veía y muy apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Mephiles llego unos metros cerca de Sonic y dijo con voz malvada:

Mephiles: ha llegado tu hora insignificante mortal…

Mephiles lanzo la energía oscura que acumuló anteriormente hacia Sonic.

!: NOOOOOO!

To be continued...


	2. Sacrificio Sacrifice

Capitulo 2 - Sacrificio - Sacrifice 

Song Theme: Xion Battle  
Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Ost  
Yoko Shimomura

Mephiles lanzo la energía oscura que acumuló anteriormente hacia Sonic.

...

Alguien comenzó a correr hacia Sonic.

!: NOOOOOO! - grito con fuerza.

Todo pasó rápidamente.

***

Sonic había escuchado un grito, su visión se mejoro poco a poco, hasta que por fin pudo ver claramente una verdad más hiriente que una herida profunda.

Sus ojos estaban enfocados a aquello que estaba al frente suyo, su cuerpo herido había olvidado cualquier dolor físico presente, parecía que le habían absorbido el alma, estaba ahí parado como si fuera una fría estatua.

Sonic: Ta, Tails… dijo Sonic en tono casi afónico…

Quien estaba parado frente era ni nada más ni nada menos que su querido hermanito.

Su mejor amigo estaba frente a el, su mirada era abierta ampliamente y no fue eso lo que habia sorprendido a Sonic sorprendido , sino que aquel zorro ojiazul yacía atravesado por una energía oscura enviada por Mephiles hacia Sonic con anterioridad.

Mephiles: me has estorbado estúpido niño! Dijo en tono de malicia.

El malévolo erizo desvaneció esa fuerza oscura.

De la boca de aquel pequeño zorro rubio, brotaba lentamente el vital líquido carmesí, el cual, había sido esparcido cerca de su hermano mayor.

Tails: So…Sonic… dijo en voz casi inaudible…

Sonic solo lo miraba horrorizado.

Tails sentía su cuerpo demasiado débil, entonces, comenzó a caer y sus ojos, se cerraron lentamente...

Sonic: T A I L S ! !

To be continued...


	3. Porque , porque tu? Why, Why you?

The Broken Angel

Song Theme: Storm is coming  
Yuki Kajiura  
OST III

Capitulo 3 - **Por que, por que tú?** - Why , why you?

Mephiles: me has estorbado estúpido niño! Dijo en tono de malicia.

El malévolo erizo desvaneció esa fuerza oscura.

De la boca de aquel pequeño zorro rubio, brotaba lentamente el vital líquido carmesí, el cual, había sido esparcido cerca de su hermano mayor.

Tails: So…Sonic… dijo en voz casi inaudible…

Sonic solo lo miraba horrorizado.

Tails sentía su cuerpo demasiado débil, entonces, comenzó a caer y sus ojos, se cerraron lentamente...

Sonic: T A I L S ! !

Sonic al ver esto, retomo fuerzas y se dirigió a Tails con gran rapidez, dejando atrás el cansancio y el dolor.

Sonic llegó en cuestión de segundos y logro detener su caída.

Miro fijamente el rostro de su amiguito y empezó a llamarlo de forma preocupada.

Sonic: Tails!, Tails, respóndeme, por favor.

Tails comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules los cuales se toparon con unos quebrados color esmeralda.

Tails sonrió y dijo con voz débil.

Tails: So…nic… te… encuentras… bien?

Sonic: … Tails, en que estabas pensando, porque tomaste el daño por mi!, por qué?

Tails: …

Sonic: Tails…?

Tails, alzo un poco su mirada hacia Sonic.

Tails: yo,..yo… solo…queria… hacer algo para ayudarte.

Sonic entendio que lo que le habia dicho con anterioridad no fue lo mas apropiado y en tono entrecortado le dijo:

Sonic: perdoname, perdoname little buddy… no quise reclamarte.

Tails comenzó a toser sangre en pequeñas porciones.

...  
To be continued...


	4. Cosmo

The Broken Angel

Song Theme: Hear our prayer  
Yuki Kajiura  
Tsubasa Chronicle Original Soundtrack  
Future Soundscape I

Capitulo - 04 - Cosmo...

Los ojos de Sonic eran tristes

Sonic: Tails!, tenemos que conseguirte ayuda.

Sonic cuando intento cargar a Tails, sintió de nuevo el dolor en su cuerpo y se arrodilló contra el suelo.

Mephiles observaba a lo lejos.

Mephiles: que escena más patética.

Sonic ignoro las palabras de Mephiles y continúo hablando con Tails.

Tails: Sonic, no te esfuerces, es inútil.

Sonic: tranquilo Little buddy, estarás bien.

Tails miró detenidamente la gran herida que se encontraba abierta en su pequeño pecho.

Tails: Sonic…

Sonic: …

Tails: creo, creo que voy a morir…

Sonic: que dices, te llevare a un hospital, sobrevivirás.

Tails: tu sabes bien, que eso no es cierto, además… no es tan malo… después de todo yo… vere a …

Sonic: No, no pierdas las esperanzas, por favor amiguito. Dijo Sonic con voz quebrada.

Tails levanto su mirada hacia el techo y alcanzo a ver en un hueco, un espacio de cielo. Las lágrimas, fluían lentamente, enturbiando sus hermosos ojos azules.

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic:…?

Tails: crees, que vuelva, a ver…a Cosmo…

Sonic observaba con dolor a su mejor amigo.

Tails: volveré a ver sus bellos ojos, escuchar su dulce voz, me reuniré con ella, pronto?

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Sonic, comenzaron a fluir con gran rapidez.

Sonic: CALLATE MILES! – gritó.

Tails: …

Sonic: FALTA MUCHO TIEMPO!

Tails dirigió su mirada a la de Sonic, su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza.

Sonic: NO PUEDES RENDIRTE, TU SALDRAS DE ESTA, TE RECUPERARAS, VAS A CRECER Y A TENER MUCHAS AVENTURAS JUNTO CON TUS AMIGOS Y TU HERMANO MAYOR, NO PUEDES DARTE POR VENCIDO, TIENES UNA LARGA VIDA POR DELANTE.

Tails débilmente le sonrió a Sonic y dijo en tono tranquilo:

Tails: eso me gustaría creer, pero… hay que ser realistas…

Tails tosió sangre nuevamente.

Todo el lugar se silenció.

...  
To be continued...


	5. Lo prometo I Promise

Song Theme: 18 - Byakuya

NARUTO Shippuuden Movie  
Kizuna Original Soundtrack

* * *

Capitulo 5 - Lo Prometo... - I Promise...

* * *

El noble erizo azul, se hallaba arrodillado y cuyos brazos sostenían a un frágil pequeño, que yacía con una gran herida en el pecho que no paraba de sangrar.

Sonic: Tails…

Tails enfoco su mirada hacia su desesperanzado hermano, entonces, levantó con algo de dificultad su mano hacia Sonic.

Sonic se conmocionó de eso y sostuvo su mano contra la suya.

Tails: herma … no…

Sonic: por… favor, no hables, tienes que ahorrar fuerzas.

Tails comenzó a respirar agitadamente, pero tomo el aire suficiente para hablar, había algunas cosas que tenía que decirle a Sonic.

Tails: Sonic… tu siempre has estado ahí para protegerme, cuidarme y apoyarme en todo. Yo nunca sabré como pagar todo eso que has hecho por mí, solamente, puedo agradecértelo.

Sonic: Tails… pero…

Tails: quiero que sepas, que eres una buena persona, y que siempre, he admirado tu valentía y tus buenas acciones.

Tails se sentía cada vez más débil, pero tenía que terminar de darle su ultimo mensaje, antes de que el…

Tails: Sonic?... podría, pedirte un favor?...

Sonic sonrió y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo con voz suave:

Sonic: pide lo que sea, solo dilo…

Tails: por favor, prométeme, que jamás te dejaras vencer por nada, que seguirás adelante y con la frente en alto y sobre todo, nunca cambies…

Sonic: lo, lo prometo hermanito, pero por favor resiste un poco mas… no, no te rindas tan fácilmente.

Tails: …

Sonic: Tails… - dijo mirando su rostro.

Tails solo sonrió y dijo con voz débil.

Tails: gracias… por todo, Sonic.

Sonic: Ta…Tails?-Dijo Sonic con voz temblorosa.

El miedo en su rostro comenzaba a hacerse más visible en su rostro.

Tails: gracias hermano, todo estos años que hemos pasado junto con nuestros amigos, los lugares que visitamos y sobre todo las aventuras vivimos, son recuerdos que siempre recordare con alegria, para mi , fue un placer, haberte tenido , … como hermano. Y la cosa mas importante es que…

Sonic: …?

Tails: que,… eres,… mi,… mejor,… a,… a… mi…go…

Al momento de terminar de hablar, su mano comenzó a caer, dejando vacía la de Sonic.

...

To be continued...


	6. Sangre inocente Innocent Blood

Song Theme: The Time-Space Rift  
Sonic the Hedgehog Original Soundtrack

* * *

Capitulo 6 - Sangre inocente... - Innocent Blood...

* * *

Al momento de terminar de hablar, su mano comenzó a caer, dejando vacía la de Sonic.

Sonic miró confundido esta acción.

La mirada de Tails se puso cada vez y cada vez más vacía.

Sonic: Ta…Tails?

Tails no respondió…

Sonic: Little buddy?

Dijo observando su mirada en blanco.

Tails:…

Sonic entendió lo que le pasaba a Tails.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

Sonic: No, no puede estar pasando, no…

El desdichado erizo, empezó a mover rápidamente a su hermanito.

Sus lagrimas estaban desbordándose sin control.

Sonic: Tails, Tails!, por favor despierta, por favor despierta!, no puedes abandonarme, no puedes hacerlo!

Sonic dejo de mover a Tails, comenzó a sentir algo mojado en su guante, y cuando levanto su mano hacia el y la notó empapada de sangre.

Vio horrorizado, y Su mano temblaba frente a sus ojos.

...

To be continued...


	7. Mente Trastornada Deranged Mind

Song Theme: Storm is coming  
Yuki Kajiura  
OST III

* * *

Capitulo 7 - Mente Trastornada - Deranged Mind...

* * *

Sonic: No, no es cierto, no esta muerto… verdad? … , el…el esta bien, solo… solo… esta durmiendo.

Sonrió fingidamente.

Una parte de Sonic sentía que esa creencia de que Tails dormía era solo una fría mentira para evadir la dura realidad que se encontraba a frente a el.

Mephiles: … parece que el ya esta … cortando margaritas en el otro mundo – dijo con tono sarcastico en su voz…

Sonic gruño y gritó:

Sonic: TAILS ESTA VIVO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!…

Mephiles solo sonrió con malicia.

Sonic volvió a mirar el rostro de Tails y dijo en tono nervioso:

Sonic: Tails, verdad que solo duermes.

Tails no respondió.

Sonic: Por favor Tails, di algo, lo , lo que sea hermanito.

Su mente era un lió :

*/ La locura le decia: SONic, el ESta bIEn, ahORa sOLo duERMe y deSPErtaRá mUy pRONto…traNqUIlo…/*

Y ...

/* La razon le decia: Sonic, el esta … muerto…acéptalo…*/

Sonic gritó con locura:

Sonic: TAILS NO ESTA MUERTO… POR FAVOR DIOS DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD…!

To be continued...


	8. Aceptando el destino Accepting Fate

**Song Theme:** Shizuka na Hibi  
xxxHolic OST  
S.E.N.

* * *

Capitulo 8 - **Aceptando el destino** - Accepting Fate...

* * *

Sonic:** TAILS NO ESTA MUERTO… POR FAVOR DIOS DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD…!**

Sonic al terminar de decir esto, puso su mano ensangrentada en la herida de Tails.

Sonic: Tails por el amor de dios háblame, por favor hazlo.

Sonic puso una de sus orejas en el pecho de Tails ,y al lado de donde se encontraba esa gran herida, el comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos y se concentró para escuchar.

El mantenía la falsa idea de que Tails estaba vivo, pero algo en su subconsciente lo retaba a confirmar de que si en verdad estaba en lo correcto se escucharía algo, el notar algunos latidos de corazón le harían ganar el juicio retorcido que tenia en su propia mente.

Pero tras un largo silencio, aceptó la terrible verdad.

_*/Se ha ido, Tails, se ha…ido/*_

Sonic, aun permaneciendo sobre el pecho de Tails, comenzó a llorar y miró fijamente su mano, la cual estaba sobre el pecho de Tails, esta también se había empapado ligeramente del liquido carmesí.

Sonic se quitó de Tails y lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a abrazarlo.

La mirada de Tails estaba sin vida…

Sonic con mucho dolor, tristeza y desesperanza volvió a ver el rostro de Tails, su mirada estaba ida, el brillante topacio de sus ojos, se había opacado por completo.

Las lagrimas de Sonic, se secaron.

El miró atento y triste, el rostro de su joven compañero.

Sonic: Lo … si…

*Sonic puso su mano sobre los ojos de Tails*

Sonic: lo, lo siento, hermanito…

*Su mano cerró lentamente los ojos de Tails*

Sonic fijo sus ojos a Tails, las lagrimas salieron nuevamente y Sonic abrazó a Tails contra el.

Las memorias y recuerdos de Tails y Sonic comenzaron a pasar por su mente, una numerosa cantidad de recuerdos de sus aventuras pasaban con gran rapidez, parecía que toda la vida de Tails había pasado frente a sus ojos en tan solo unos pocos segundos.

...

**To be continued...**


	9. Venganza Revenge

**Song Theme:** A song of storm and fire  
Tsubasa Chronicles

* * *

Capitulo 9 - **Venganza** - Revenge...

* * *

Sonic: es verdad, que te has ido, y para siempre?

Tails: …

Sonic: perdóname, por haberte fallado… hermanito…

Su rostro fue bajado lentamente.

Una voz comenzó a resonar en su cabeza.

**/ ¡!: así que, fallaste no es así? /**

*Sonic asentó la cabeza en un si.*

**/ ¡!: eres un debil, de haber sido mas fuerte… /**

Sonic: …?

**/¡!: … Tails no hubiese muerto./**

*Sonic observo atentamente la herida de Tails y su mano comenzó a temblar.*

**/¡!: mira como lo dejó ese infeliz…/**

Sonic recordó el momento en que Tails se atravesó para salvarlo de ese ataque que lo dejo mal herido.

La sangre salpico por todas partes.

*Sonic temblaba.*

**/¡!: asi que… ,que es lo que quieres ahora?.../**

Sonic dejó caer unas lagrimas de sus ya vidriosos ojos y dijo en un tono nervioso.

Sonic: ven…gan…za… quiero venganza…

*Sonic bajó la mirada lentamente*

Un aura negra se comenzaba a formar alrededor de el, su cabello azul comenzaba a tomar tonos más oscuros.

*Mephiles observó curioso a su enemigo*

Mephiles: que pasa erizo, estas triste por que tu amigo se te adelantó.

Sonic: …

Mephiles: Pues no te preocupes, por que muy pronto iras a acompañarlo al infierno. – *sonrió malévolamente*

Sonic alzo su mirada y clavó su mirada hacia Mephiles y dijo en tono furioso.

Sonic: **TU MATASTE A TAILS…!**

Mephiles: …

Sonic: **TU LO MATASTE….!**

Mephiles: ...

Sonic: **HE…HE PERDIDO A MI ÚNICA FAMILIA!** - Siguió gritando a los 4 vientos.

Entonces algo dentro de Sonic se quebró, y se quedó silencioso.

Su mirada se quedó en blanco, sus bellas esmeraldas desaparecieron de su lugar y la oscuridad de su pelaje ya era visible en todo.

Sonic comenzó a sonreír maniáticamente y levanto su mano.  
Esta se encontraba manchada de la sangre de Tails…

Apuntando y dirigiendo sus ojos enardecidos hacia Mephiles le grito con furia:

Sonic:** VAS, VAS A PAGAR, VOY A REGRESARTE LO QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO BASTARDO!**

...

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
